The Secret Agents II
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Join the kids as they continue on an adventure of Secret Agents Zero as they solve mysteries!
1. Stephanie's Trick on Three People

Belongs to Magnus Scheving

This is a squeal from Secret Agents Zero. Enjoy.

\---

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Lazy Town and the kids were at Pixel's house getting on their secret agent costumes.

"All set, everyone?" Pixel asked.

"I am." Stephanie said.

"Me, too." Ziggy said.

"Me, three." Trixie replied.

"Me, four." Stingy said.

"Ok then get ready to go on a mission, folks." Pixel said from a little speaker.

"Let's go, partners." The nine-year-old announced. Off they went on a mission. Outside, they spotted Robbie Rotten trying to take one of the soccer nets.

"I have a plan to make him put it back, watch this." Stingy whispered then went to Robbie. "Freeze. Where do you think you're going with my soccer net?"

"I'm taking it and um, fix it." Robbie lied.

"Well, it belongs out here, not with you and it's fine. Either put that down or you will be arrested." Stingy warned the villain.

"Never." Robbie said refusing to do so.

"Now or I'll call for back up." Stingy replied getting the walkie-talkie ready.

"Fine." Robbie replied as he puts it down and left.

"Good work, Stingy." The nine-year-old commented.

"Why, thank you." Stingy said.

"Here's comes Uncle Milford and Betsy. Let's trick them. Let's use our deep voices." Stephanie said then saw them getting two feet closer. "But first duck."

So they did just in time when the mayor and his secretary arrived.

"We could redecorate the walls and the gate." The mayor said.

"Good idea." Betsy commented.

Behind the wall, Stephanie peeked her head out to see.

"Ok. Whatever you do, do not use regular in order to trick them. Use deep voices and leave our sunglasses and hat on for now." Stephanie instructed.

"Alright." Trixie whispered.

"Let's go." Stephanie whispered.

 **T** hey started walking around the wall as they spotted Uncle Milford and Betsy.

"You must be Milford Meanswell the Mayor and your secretary Betsy Busybody. Is that correct?" Stephanie asked in her deep voice.

"That's correct and what you must be?" The mayor asked.

"I'm Agent Pink and these are my partners: Agent Lollipop, Agent Banks, and Agent Pork." The nine-year-old said in her deep voice. "I'm their leader."

"Nice to meet all of you." Uncle Milford replied.

"And I heard you have a nine-year-old niece." Stingy replied in his deep voice.

"Yes, she's my brother's daughter." Uncle Milford said.

"She's lucky to have you as her uncle the mayor." Trixie said in her deep voice.

"You bet." Uncle Milford agreed.

"We have to go now. We have work to do." Stephanie said in her deep voice as they went behind the wall.

"We did it." Trixie whispered.

"Now I'll do this with the sunglasses off this time to see if he notice me." Stephanie whispered.

"I bet he won't." Stingy whispered.

Stephanie did take off her sunglasses, but left the hat on as she walked around as Uncle Milford spotted.

"We meet again, where are your partners?" The mayor asked.

"They have a job to do." Stephanie replied in her deep voice.

"There's something different about you." Uncle Milford said.

"Really?" Stephanie asked in her deep voice.

"Yes, I do know you don't have sunglasses on." Betsy replied.

"Correct." Stephanie said in her deep voice clapping her hands.

"Also your face reminds me of someone; my niece has a face just like yours." Uncle Milford added then noticed it was her. "That's you, Stephanie."

"I guess so." Stephanie said.

She, Trixie, and the boys were all laughing hard.

"That was a good one, Stephanie." Stingy commented.

"Thank you." Stephanie replied as she bowed. Then she had an idea when she raised an eyebrow.

"How about I can see if I can do the same to Sportacus? Whatever you do, I don't want to hear a peep that it's me and the others from any of you two." The nine-year-old instructed.

"Ok. I will make sure of that your Uncle Milford won't say anything to Sportacus. Right, Milford?" Betsy asked to the mayor.

"Yes, my lips are sealed." Uncle Milford promised.

"Ok. Oh, I better go behind the wall now I can see his airship coming." Stephanie said.

She rushed behind the wall in a flash. She used the same instructions from before tricking the mayor and the secretary.

Sportacus arrived soon and it was time for Stephanie to put her plan into action.

"Hello, Mayor. Hello, Betsy." The above average hero greeted.

"Hello to you, too." The mayor greeted back.

"Same here." Betsy replied.

"Ok. Here it goes tricking Sportacus this time." Stephanie whispered.

Then the group walked around the wall.

"Hello." Stephanie said in her deep voice.

"Well, who is this?" Sportacus asked.

"That's Agent Pink and her three partners Agent Banks, Agent Lollipop, and Agent Pork." Betsy introduced him to the agents.

"My pleasure to meet you, I heard you're the above average hero." Stephanie replied in her deep voice.

"That is correct." Sportacus said.

"Gosh, look at the time we have to leave now." Stingy said in his deep voice. Then they walked going behind the wall. Stephanie took off her sunglasses and went back as she walked back.

"You again?" Sportacus teased.

"Yes, it's me again. This time I have two new partners: Agent Little and Agent Brown." Stephanie replied in her deep voice.

"Those are funny first names." Sportacus joked.

"Those are their last names." Stephanie said in her deep voice. The boys laughed softly. Sportacus knew those laughs belong to.

"I know those laughs: Stingy and Ziggy. So this must be Stephanie." The above average hero said.

They laughed even more.

"That was really a good one." Ziggy laughed.

"Yeah, thanks to your laughs." The nine-year-old said.

They just kept laughing and so did Stephanie.

TBC


	2. Mayor Meanscold 'Robbie' Cheats

Later that day, Uncle Milford decided to share his idea with the kids.

"I decided to redecorate the gate and the walls." Uncle Milford announced.

"Ok. Great idea." The nine-year-old commented.

"You can pick any two colors that you want." Uncle Milford continued.

"Sure." Stingy said.

"How about white for the gate and blue for the walls?" Ziggy asked.

"Sounds good to us." Trixie agreed.

The rest agreed on those colors, too.

"Ok, blue and white it is. We'll do that this weekend." Uncle Milford told the kids.

"Ok." The kids choired.

Meanwhile, Robbie was spying from his scope.

"What?!" Robbie shouted. "Painting blue and white sounds like a boring idea. I have to make a better one."

Then he had an idea.

"It can be green and purple. Robbie, you're a genius." Robbie said to himself. "Costume time."

He went to the cow.

"Too Mooey." The villain replied.

He went to the carrot.

"Too coloring." Robbie continued

He went to a mayor kind.

"Perfect." The villain commented. Then he pulled a lever down as the costume went on him.

"Say hello to Mayor Meanscold." Robbie said talking to the mirror.

Outside, the kids were still talking about this weekend's painting.

"Blue and White almost describe Sportacus since he has blue and white outfit." The nine-year-old replied.

"You know what? You're right." Stingy agreed.

"Maybe that's why we chose those colors." Trixie said. "For our favorite above average hero."

"I guess so." Stephanie replied. The kids laughed.

"Maybe I'll help you out." A voice was heard. They looked and noticed they had a new mayor.

"Who are you?" They all asked in unison.

"I'm Mayor Meanscold." Robbie said in his costume.

"Meanscold?" They asked in unison.

"I also have new ideas for your colors." Robbie said. "White and blue are too boring."

"We'll pass thanks. We prefer blue and white." Stingy answered.

"Yeah." The rest agreed.

"If you want blue and white it's a red paper and here's an idea for this if you want green and purple it's an orange paper." Robbie told them.

"Gee, I don't know. We'll think about." Stephanie replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Stingy said.

They left for Stephanie's house. Meanwhile, at the house, Stephanie made hot chocolate. One of her favorite things to make since last year when her parents showed her how.

There was a knock at the door as Stephanie opened it. There stood Sportacus's nephew, Zack.

"Hi, everyone, what's new here?" Zack asked.

"Thinking about something." Stephanie replied.

"Do you want to tell me all about it?" Zack asked. The kids looked at each other.

"Sure." Stingy said.

Zack came in as they sat together in the living room.

"Ok for one thing we're redecorating the gate and the walls we chose blue for the walls and white for the gate." Stephanie began.

"Then this weird looking guy named Mayor Meanscold thinks those color are boring so he wanted us to vote." Stingy added.

"If you want blue and white it's a red paper and here's an idea for this if you want green and purple it's an orange paper." Trixie added on.

"What?!" Zack said in her shock. "Are you going to vote?"

"I don't know. Last time, when we voted for a new mayor, Mayor Meansbad cheated my Uncle was yellow and Mayor Meansbad was purple. Luckily, we tricked him and got the vote box." Stephanie said.

"Good." Zack commented.

"So I decided not to vote in case Mayor Meanscold cheats." The nine-year-old replied.

"Smart thinking, if you're not we're not either." Stingy agreed.

"Yeah." Trixie agreed as well.

Ziggy and Zack agreed with that too.

"We better warn Uncle Milford or anyone before it's too late." Stephanie suggested.

She rushed out there, but by the time she got there it was too late she already saw her Uncle Milford, Betsy, and Pixel voting.

"And the winner is… the red paper which is green and purple." Robbie announced.

Her mouth dropped open as she rushed back to the others.

"Too late, guys, by the time I was about to warn Uncle Milford, Betsy, and Pixel, they voted and guess what: Mayor Meanscold cheated by saying red paper was green and purple." The nine-year-old explained.

"What? Good thing we didn't vote for one thing and second, red paper was blue and white _not_ green and purple." Stingy replied.

"I know." Stephanie said.

TBC


	3. Sportacus and Kids Save the Day

Then ten minutes later, Uncle Milford came in with his sad look on his face.

"Kids, I have some news our colors are going to be green for the walls and purple on the gate." The mayor announced.

"Whoa. First of all, Mayor Meanscold cheated and second, the red paper was supposed to be blue and white not green and purple." The nine-year-old replied.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do now." Uncle Milford said.

"But it's true, Stephanie saw it; she was about to go warn you, Betsy, and Pixel." Stingy said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Sorry, but that's the way it is, kids." Uncle Milford replied.

The nine-year-old got very upset and she left the house.

"If you don't believe us, we'll prove it." Zack said.

"Certainly." Trixie agreed.

"Now we have to go find her." Stingy said.

The kids left and went to find Stephanie. She must of really wanted to be alone because they couldn't find her anywhere.

"We have to find her. She's got to be around here somewhere." Stingy said.

"When she gets upset, she goes anywhere to be alone." Trixie told Zack.

"Like where?" Zack asked.

"Sometimes any benches or the treehouse." Ziggy replied.

Then they saw the airship as Sportacus stopped it. He spotted the kids and came down to the ground.

"Hi, kids." The above average hero greeted them.

"Hi." The kids greeted him back.

"What's going on?" Sportacus asked.

"Looking for Stephanie." Stingy said.

"What happened?" Sportacus wondered.

Trixie explained what happened.

"Stephanie tried to explain it to her uncle, but he says there's nothing he can do." Trixie replied.

"That's why we saw her leave the house upset. She must have vanished because we can't find her anywhere. Can you help us find her?" Stingy asked.

"Of course." Sportacus said. "I'll check the treehouse while you each check the separate benches."

"Ok." The kids replied.

Off they went to find Stephanie. Sportacus did check the tree house. He found her there and sat next to her.

"The kids told me about what happen." Sportacus said while comforting her.

She looked up and hugged him. She was very angry.

"I was just about to warn Uncle Milford, Betsy, and Pixel, but by the time I did it was too late." The nine-year-old told him. "It was a good thing Trixie, Zack, Ziggy, Stingy, and I didn't vote just in case Mayor Meanscold cheated."

"Just like so-called Mayor Meansbad did." Sportacus added.

"I know. We want to prove Uncle Milford that Mayor Meanscold did cheat." Stephanie said.

"Leave that to me. I got a plan." Sportacus replied. "Come on."

They came down.

"Let's tell my plan to the others." Sportacus said.

The two found their friends and told them the plan.

"Are you ok now?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah thanks." Stephanie replied.

"I also got a plan to prove Mayor Meanswell about this." Sportacus said as they gathered around. "Listen up. Stingy, if Mayor Meanscold's in the office tell him I need to talk to him for a few minutes. Stephanie, without Mayor Meanscold noticing, trying to sneak inside and when you sit at the desk, grab the vote box right away."

"Ok." Stingy and Stephanie said at the same here.

Then Stephanie heard some voices.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" Stephanie asked.

She went to the gate and saw her uncle talking to his secretary as she ducked.

"But why are you deciding to quit? The kids and Sportacus like you as their mayor." Betsy replied in a shocked.

"I decided to quit since Mayor Meanscold took my place. Because of that, I might have to leave here and live somewhere else." Uncle Milford said.

"I don't know. What's going to happen to Stephanie? She loves it here since this is her home now." Betsy pointed out.

"She'll have to go back to her hometown." Uncle Milford replied.

Stephanie had tears rolling down after she heard what her uncle said and took off to be somewhere as Zack saw her.

"Looks like someone's upset again." Zack said.

"I wonder how come?" Stingy asked.

Sportacus explained what Uncle Milford might decide to do.

"What? Moving?" Ziggy asked.

"We better do that plan before that happens." Trixie suggested. "Otherwise where Stephanie would go?"

"Let me go see Stephanie first I can see her from over here." Sportacus said as he went to see her and sat next to the nine-year-old. "Are you alright? That must if upset you after hearing about this."

"It did." The nine-year-old replied. "I don't want to leave here this was going to be my home when my parents and Sally move here at least this will still be my home."

"That's true." The above average hero agreed. "Let's go do that plan before that happens."

"Ok." Stephanie said as they got up.

Stingy went over to the town hall and saw Mayor Meanscold there as he went inside.

"Excuse me, sir; our superhero would like to see you for a few minutes." Stingy replied.

"He can come in here." Robbie as Mayor Meanscold said.

"He wants to talk outdoors please and thank you." Stingy replied.

"Oh alright." Robbie as Mayor Meanscold said as they went outside.

Stephanie, who ducked in front of the wall, got up as she tiptoed quietly to the town hall and made it. When she got there, as she went in her Uncle's office and got the votebox as she sneaked back outdoors when Stingy went to her.

"Guess who was really Mayor Meanscold? I'll give you one simple guess." Stingy replied.

"Uh-oh. Robbie, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Correct." Stingy commented.

Stephanie checked the votebox and her uncle was saved.

"Let's go proof my uncle right now." Stephanie suggested. She and Stingy rushed to her Uncle and made it and showed it to him

"See. I told you Mayor Meanscold cheated. In fact, Mayor Meanscold was really Robbie." The nine-year-old said.

"That's what she's been trying to tell along so the colors are blue and white no one voted for green and purple." Stingy added.

"I heard what you decided to do. That got me very upset." Stephanie said.

"So this means you remained as the mayor. And, I believe you have something to say to your own niece, right, Milford?" Betsy asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, sweetie, can you forgive me?" The mayor asked.

"Are you going to believe me for now on?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Uncle Milford promised.

"Ok, I'll forgive you." Stephanie said as she hugged him.

TBC


	4. Stephanie Meets Mr Holliston

Later that day, the kids were talking excitedly as the mayor brought the blue and white paints out for everyone to see.

"One can do the gate white and the rest of you can do the wall blue." Uncle Milford instructed. "I'll stay out here to help."

"Okay." The kids said.

"This shouldn't take long since there are only four walls." Uncle Milford continued.

Then they started painting. Stephanie had called to the gate before her friends and was excited to work on it. Thirty minutes later, they were finished.

"You did a good job painting them." The mayor commented.

"Thank you." The kids choired.

"I also wrote this: Do not sit on the Wall. Wet Paint." The nine-year-old replied showing the three signs.

"Good thinking, three of you can tape those on the walls when they're dry we'll take those off." Uncle Milford told the rest.

Stingy, Pixel, and Trixie put signs on each wall.

"All set." Trixie said.

The walls and the gate were dry a few hours later when the mayor checked them and he took the signs down. Twelve minutes later, Stephanie was on the wall when a guy came.

"Hello. Is Sally here?" The man asked.

"Not until August for college." Stephanie replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm her father Mark Holliston." The man answered.

"You are?" The nine-year-old asked in a shocking voice.

"Yes." Mr. Holliston smiled.

"I'm her younger sister, Stephanie. We'll be living here. My folks will be here a month after Sally on Labor Day." Stephanie told him.

"That's nice. How she is doing?" Mr. Holliston asked.

"Good. She's adopted now. She really misses you and your wife a lot." Stephanie replied.

"I miss her and Hallie too. My wife Lila was the one who gave them away when they were seven years old." Mr. Holliston said.

"Sally told me all about it I felt bad. She was ten when my parents had me she's eighteen now I'm nine. She'll be nineteen in October." Stephanie said.

"Wow. Almost nineteen already." Mr. Holliston commented. "Lila didn't want them for some reason. She lied to me by saying they were at her parents' home. I knew she lied because her parents died when the girls were babies. They were one and two. My mother-in-law was seventy-nine and my father-in-law was eighty-one."

"Poor Sally." Stephanie said.

"I know. She and Hallie never knew my parents-in-law. I told them what they were like even though she always told me not to. I told her I can; I'm their father and I can do that any time I want." Mr. Holliston continued.

"Ha, you told her." Stephanie replied.

"You bet. When I found out she gave them away, I was very upset with her. I didn't know they were gone because I was at work and I left her right after that. I just moved here five months ago. I miss my little girls very much." Mr. Holliston continued.

"I feel sorry for you." Stephanie said.

"Thank you." Mr. Holliston replied.

"Sally was a foster child for about a year when she was adopted." Stephanie told him.

"Stephanie, can you hear me?" A voice was heard on the walkie-talkie.

"What's up, Pixel?" Stephanie asked.

"There's some weird man with costume coming your way so come here right away." Pixel warned her.

"I'm on my way." Stephanie replied. "You can come along."

"Why thank you, dear. Your Uncle Milford is the mayor here?" Mr. Holliston asked.

"Yes." Stephanie said while walking to Pixel's.

"I know since I arrived here he was very nice. I always liked his ideas." Mr. Holliston commented.

"So do I. Redecorating the walls blue and the gate white were his idea today." Stephanie said showing him. "My friends and I did all this I painted the gate. My uncle stayed out to help."

"You did an amazing job." Mr. Holliston commented.

"Thanks." Stephanie said.

They got there just in time.

"Just in time." Pixel replied. "That was close."

"I know. Pixel, this is my sister's real father." Stephanie said.

"Are you kidding?" Pixel asked.

"No. This is Mark Holliston. Remember I told you all about Sally and Hallie that were given away, he just told me his wife was the one who gave them away." Stephanie explained.

"That must be hard for you." Pixel replied.

"Very hard. I've been missing them a lot. They were seven when my wife Lila gave them away." Mr. Holliston said. "I even know Mayor Meanswell ever since I moved here five months ago." Stephanie looked out.

"Uh-oh, I better hide, that mystery guy's here." Stephanie said.

She did just in time when Robbie as the doctor came.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rottenstone I had a call saying you have the allergies." Dr. Rottenstone greeted.

"No, I'm fine." Pixel said.

"I can see that your eyes are red. You **must** stay inside until further notice." The fake Doctor replied.

"A lot of people can go outdoors while having allergies as long as they're careful." Pixel reminded Robbie.

"Didn't I also see your little friend?" Dr. Rottenstone asked.

"No. You must have seen her twin she's not here. She's, um, on vacation for the week." Pixel said.

Then Dr. Rottenstone left. When the close was clear, Stephanie came out from under the bed.

"Thanks, Pixel that was close. Dr. Rottenstone reminds you of Robbie Rotten." Stephanie said.

"Looks like you're right because he just returned to his home with that doctor costume." Pixel replied after noticing that.

"Who's Robbie Rotten?" Mr. Holliston asked.

"He's the villain here he always tries to get rid of our superhero Sportacus and try to ruin the friendship from all of my friends." Stephanie told him. "Luckily, his plans always fail every time."

TBC


	5. The News

Later on that day, at the house, Mayor came to his niece and said, "Can we talk about something?"

"About what?" asked Stephanie.

"I got a new job in Mayor Town," said the mayor.

"Wow," said Stephanie.

"But, the thing is that t would be too far for me to travel to Mayor Town every day," said Uncle Milford.

"What are you saying?" asked Stephanie.

"My best bet for me is to move there in September," said the mayor.

"What?!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"The good news I won't have to worry to sell because your family would be moving here anyway," said Uncle Milford.

"I don't want you to move," said Stephanie.

"I know, my dear, but it would be easier for me," said Uncle Milford.

That was when she ran off to her room and slammed her door.

At nine o' clock, Uncle Milford was worried about Stephanie and came in to see her, but she was sleeping. The next day, at eight-thirty, Stephanie got up, got dressed, and went outside to be alone. She didn't want her uncle to move.

At nine o' clock, Uncle Milford was outside looking for her when he bumped into Sportacus.

"Morning, Mayor." Sportacus greeted.

"Morning. Have you seen Stephanie around?" Uncle Milford asked.

"No, I haven't, but I'll help you find her." The above average hero said.

"Thank you, I suspect she wants to be alone. She wasn't in the house for breakfast." Uncle Milford replied.

Sportacus and the mayor went separated ways to go look for her. Meanwhile, Stephanie was in the treehouse. That was when Sportacus found her.

"Is everything okay? Your uncle and I were looking for you," said Sportacus.

"My uncle got transferred to Mayor Town and he says he's moving there." Stephanie told him while trying not to cry.

"Oh," said the above average hero.

"I got so upset. That's why I came out this morning to be alone. My family will be here to live that house soon, so he's not worry about selling that house. I'm too upset to face him," said Stephanie.

"Do you want to stay with me for awhile?" asked Sportacus.

"Okay," said Stephanie wiping her eyes. "I'm just attached to him."

"I know you are," said Sportacus. "I'm sure he'd let you visit him."

"He would?" asked the nine-year-old.

"Yes," said the above average hero.

They came down from the treehouse.

"Aren't you coming home for breakfast?" asked the mayor.

"I'm not hungry," said Stephanie. "I still can't believe you'll be moving."

"I know, but you can always visit me there anytime," said the mayor. "I might take a train there. I might have second thoughts about moving. I'll make that decision soon."

TBC


	6. Uncle Milford's Exciting News

A week later, Stephanie was hanging out with the others. They were having a picnic in the treehouse for lunch when they heard some voices. She hasn't gotten to use the idea of her uncle moving.

That night, Uncle Milford has some news for Stephanie.

"I decided not to move after all. because Mayor Town isn't far from here it's only twenty minutes away from here." Uncle Milford announced.

"Really?" The nine-year-old asked getting excited.

"Yes." The Mayor said.

She got up and hugged her Uncle Milford.

"I'm happy for you." Stephanie said.

"Plus I'm going to tell my new boss who called me the other day about transferring me there." Uncle Milford said.

"Ok." Stephanie said.

The next day, she went to her friends.

"You look happy today, Stephanie." Trixie noticed.

"I am, I'm not going to tell you until Sportacus gets here? Where is he anyway?" Stephanie asked.

"He should be here shortly he's in his airship he'll be down in about two to four minutes." Stingy said.

It was then that the above average hero and Zack arrived.

"Morning, everyone." Sportacus and Zack greeted them.

"Morning." The kids greeted back.

"I have news to give you since you're both here." Stephanie said.

"What is it?" Sportacus asked.

"My Uncle Milford isn't going to move after all." The nine-year-old replied.

"Alright!" The kids cheered.

"Good. We don't want the best mayor to leave ever." Ziggy said.

The rest agreed.

At noon, they went to the diner for lunch.

TBC


	7. The Kids go to the Movies and Camp Out

That night, Stephanie and Uncle Milford decided to spend time together so they went to the diner for dinner. After dinner, they explored around the mall for a half hour before heading home for the evening.

The next day, the kids went to Stephanie.

"Are you free going to the movies Friday afternoon?" Pixel wondered.

"I'll ask Uncle Milford. What's playing?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll check to see what's playing now if you want." Stingy said.

"Ok." Stephanie replied.

So they did and that's when Stephanie saw something that sounded good.

"I remember seeing Secret Agents. I can't believe the second one is coming out," said Stephanie.

"We could go see it." Trixie said.

The boys agreed after a few minutes of encouragement.

"We'll see that then." Pixel said.

"Then we can camp out during that weekend we can start that Friday after the movies. We can ask Sportacus if he want to join camping with us if he wants to." Trixie replied.

"That's a great idea." Stephanie said.

That afternoon, Uncle Milford already gave her permission for Friday and the weekend camp out. The kids went to the airship when Sportacus spotted them.

"Hi, everyone!" Sportacus greeted them as he jumped down. "What's new?"

"Nothing, we'll be camping out this weekend starting Friday right after we come back from the movies. Want to join us camping out? Zack can join us, too." Trixie told the above average hero.

"Sure. Thanks for asking us." Sportacus said. "At this moment, Zack got a cold yesterday, so I'll see how he feels in two days."

"Ok. Tell him we hope he feels better." Stephanie said.

"I will. Thank you." Sportacus said.

On Friday, Zack was better so he went to the movies and camp-out with his friends.

"The tent will be set up when you get back." Sportacus told the kids.

"Ok." Stephanie said. Off they went to see The Secret Agents. After the movie, they were talking about it.

"That movie was good," said Stephanie.

The other boys agreed.

When they got back, the tents were all set up.

"Where's Sportacus?" Stephanie asked as she spotted him. "We're back."

"How was the movie?" Sportacus asked.

"Excellent." Trixie said.

"Good to hear that." Sportacus said.

At eight o'clock, they were in their comfy pajamas.

"I had fun being secret agents," said Stephanie.

"I know," said Pixel.

They kept talking about it. An hour later, they were sitting around the camp fire to have smores before finally heading to bed around eleven.

The End


End file.
